Unity Hearts Treehouse of Horrors
by FelineofWriting
Summary: Tales of haunting stories -or not so haunting- of my characters dealing with things that go bump in the night. Will it be a happy ending, bad, or twisted? No one knows. May contain also Creepypasta characters


_**Unity**__** Hearts Treehouse of Horror**_

Jess: *walks into the stage* Good evening everyone, as you may not know. Halloween is around the corner and that means horrors will soon behold!

Lavitzsprite: Are you even going to do this?

Jess: Whaddya mean?!

Lavitzsprite: Well you never got done with your previous fanfics so this one might be a bust and you're always busy with either Runescape or real life stuff.

Jess: Oh hush! I'll try getting it done!

Lavitzsprite: *shrugs* suit yourself...*floats off*

Jess: sheesh...anyway tonight's stories will be filled with horror! so horrible you'll be scared in your own pants! So enjoy! :3

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Camp Wannabehave**_

Jess: *walking in front of Kombatfist and Vriska's house* for most families, they would want kids to behave themselves and be obedient so they don't become such jerks in the future. Well the Troll and Renamon's children, now teens, are still brats and will soon learn that being a brat will surely cost not only their minds, but may risk each other's lives to save one another if they don't react soon. This is the horror story I like to call..."Camp Wannabehave."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?! GET OUT!"

"Whoa, chill sis! I was just borrowing something from your room."

"This is MY stuff, get your own!"

Kombatfist had his face buried in his paws as he heard his cross-hybrid children fighting upstairs. Vriska sighed and shouted "VRONIKA! KRIM8AT! C8LM IT UP THERE!"

Krimbat and Vronika runs downstairs to their parents. Vronika is a Cerulean blue Renamon with a light blue patch of fur, a Scorpio symbol on her hind legs and a necklace, she also has an eyeglass eyepatch for her left eye. Her gloves were also Dark blue as well. Krimbat is a troll like Vriska only his hair is shorter and his horns are curved differently. He was wearing a jacket that his mother made for him and he had a black shirt with a yin-yang symbol on it along with blue jeans and white and red sneakers, he also seems to have seven eyes on his right eye.

The two siblings kept pestering each other as Vronika looked at Vriska. "He was a8out to go into my room and steal my headphones!"

"I was only going to 8orrow them!" Krimbat exclaimed. "And 8esides, you alchemized tons of them! just let me have one!"

"No way!"

"Cmon!"

"ENOUGH!" Vriska shouted, making the two troll-renamon hybrids to stop their shouting. "Now...me and Kom8atfist have 8een talking and we think that the two of you should go to some camp for a while."

Vronika groaned. "Not a camp! Mom, camps are filled with 8ugs and gross lunches! what if I get some disease?!"

"May8e poison ivy..." Krimbat snickered which made his sister to glare at them.

"but Vriska, didn't you hear from Trippz today?" Kombatfist said. "She said that she tried to get her son enrolled to that place before but then she had a gut feeling that she should because she fear that it might be one of those 'hey we're friendly send your kids here, we'll change them forever and maybe other things behind your backs'."

"You mean Camp Wanna8ehave?"

"Yeah that."

"And you're saying that this camp might 8e a 8ad idea..."

"Yes! If you don't believe me, ask her!" Vriska just stared at her husband then laughed. "What?"

"Kom8at, you're so stupid! Not all camps are evil! Hell, I 8et these two will have the time of their lives! First thing tomorrow, we're sending them to this camp." Kombatfist wanted to disagree more, but he sighs in defeat and said "alright...sorry kids. You heard your mother."

Vronika huffed. "gawd! I cannot 8elieve this! I'll have to 8e stuck with him?!"

"Oh shut up!" Krimbat shouted.

"You shut up!"

"Here we go again..." Kombatfist groaned. the very next day the two siblings road the bus to their designated camp. It was a normal camp, nothing too suspicious except what appears to be an old man in a wheelchair smoking a pipe and had an eyepatch on, he also had a green blanket on his legs as if to keep them warm. Krimbat had a bad feeling about him as he kept staring at the old geezer. a passing by young Toad walks up to them.

"Hi there!" He shouted happily. "Welcome to Camp Wannabehave! Where children come to learn the ways of behaving so they don't cause trouble for their parents and they're well obedient."

"Don't care." Vronika said, rolling her eyes. Krimbat groaned and said "Excuse my sis, we were sent here 8y our parents. You see, they got tired of us fighting so-"

"Great!" The young Toad interrupted him. "Doc Marcel will surely help you with that habit. He's a great guy! The greatest! I used to be such a greedy brat but he suddenly cured me of that!"

"Really? what did he do?"

The Toad stopped and thought for a second. "...Y'know...I really don't remember, all I know is that I go in and suddenly I feel like my troubles with my parents just went away just like that. He must have some sort of medicine or something." Krimbat and Vronika looked at each other, was this "Doctor Marcel" really that great? "Well anyways, I'll leave you two alone and let you get your cabins. Oh and also Doctor Marcel told me that you shouldn't be around Cabin number 5, he said that there are some kids that refuse their own treatment. I guess they're real rebels."

"Okay, thanks." Vronika said as the two go to their own cabin. Unaware that the Dr. Marcel was watching them while smoking his pipe.

"Two more brats in this camp." He muttered. "Less obedient to their parents, thought so." He then pushed his wheelchair back into his own cabin, looking at all the photos. They were crossed off with the kids he had "treated" except for Vronika and Krimbat and the other kids that refused his "medicine". " Vronika and Krimbat Sinister. Parents are Kombatfist and Vriska Sinister. They've been fighting, disobedient, and of course aren't very good. Kids these days always want to become 'heroes', well sometimes being heroes will get them killed. I guess I'll just have to change that, too much fighting in the world. Plus parents want them to be safe and not be involved with weapons and fighting." He smiles evilly as he writes down Vronika's name, scheduling her to be in his office tomorrow. He looked at a blue rabbit doll with red eyes on it. "I hope you know what to do once she comes in, Harvey."

"Yes I do, Dr. Marcel." The Rabbit doll said. "She has to be obedient and respectful, not to mention learn that violence must never be used even when it comes to trying to be a hero."

The next day Krimbat and Vronika were at the cafeteria, grabbing some breakfast before going to do their camp activities. they notice that the campers were eating politely and there wasn't much talking. Krimbat looked around and saw the rules, he gasps and points at it. "S-Sis! L-Look!" Vronika looked at the rules and what they saw were strict ones. the Rules said in some few "Do not talk in cafeteria" "Do not make any noise" "Do not eat so fast" "Do not cause food fights." And so on.

"Man, they have strict rules." Vronika muttered quietly. "So much for a fun time..."

"NO TALKING!" The councillor shouted. "Unobedient brats!"

"Hey don't call us 8rats!" Krimbat shouted. "We're new around here! So least give us some resp8ct!"

"Oh I'm sorry! Lemme show you how we 'respect' newbies!" The Counsellor then punches Krimbat, knocking him to the ground. the Campers heard it but they didn't get involved. "Now learn your place, little man!"

"Hey you can't 8oss my 8rother like that!" Vronika shouted. "If you touch him again, you'll regr8t it pal!"

The counsellor then looked at Vronika. "...Vronika Sinister, I presume?"

"Yeah, why?"

"the Doctor needs you for a check-up."

Vronika growled. "Screw him! I ain't going to see that old geezer!" Everyone gasped.

"Young lady! That man is a saint! See these boys and girls? He has changed them! They are well-behaved and there hasn't been a single fight here for 3 years. So unless you don't want to end up a troublemaker, I suggest you go see Dr. Marcel."

"RE8D MY LIPS! SCR8W! HIM!" Vronika crossed her arms while glaring at the Counsellor. The Councillor sighed.

"Fine...but you'll regret it..." And with that he leaves the cafeteria. Vronika helped Krimbat up.

"You okay 8ro?" Vronika asked.

"Yeah...he just gave me a small 8ruise, nothing much." Krimbat said. He looked over and saw a young girl wearing a pink rabbit ears hat and a green dress looking at both of them. "...Uhh...may we help you?"

"I see he chose your sister." The girl said. "you two aren't safe."

"Why do you say that?" Vronika asked.

"That Doctor is a total nutjob! He doesn't 'cure' anyone, he 'brainwashes' them!"

"8rainwash? As in mind control and hypnosis?"

"Yup."

"But wait, how do you know all this? Krimbat asked, looking at the girl.

"Because he tried to hypnotize me once. He used a stuffed rabbit and tried to use it to hypnotise me to be a 'good and obedient little girl and that I mustn't do this or that'. He tried to do this 10 times until I got bored and pretended to be 'obedient'."

"Soooo if me and my 8rother tried to mind control you, it wouldn't do any good?" Vronika asked.

"Nope! Oh yeah, and the 'boss' wants to see you two here soon. But beware of the Harvey Dolls, they're around!" And with that the girl runs off. The two siblings looked at each other, wondering what the hell just happen and what that was all about.

Meanwhile the Councillor rushes off to Dr. Marcel's cabin and runs into his office. "I'm sorry to bother you, Marcel. But Miss Sinister refused to see you. I tried to reason with her but she wouldn't listen."

"That's fine, Councillor. I'll take it from here." Marcel said, looking at him. "Besides, I knew this would happen anyway. No children would listen to adults, not even teenagers." Then Five Harvey Dolls appear. "I'll have the Harvey dolls escort her to my office whether she likes it or not." The Councillor gulped, knowing what that meant. "Find Vronika Sinister and bring her to my office, either awake or knocked out."

"YES SIR!" The Harvey Dolls run off to find Vronika. Unaware of the doctor, someone was watching them from above the house.

Vronika was sitting right near the river, trying to get her thoughts together. "This is stupid..." She muttered. "I shouldn't have come here and all r8ady someone thr8tens my little brother..." She sighs. "Well...May8e mom was right...Me and him may8e twins, but that doesn't mean I have to be a jackass to him. I should go find him and tell him that I'm sorry." She got up and turned around about to go find her brother until she sees five Harvey Dolls in front of her. One of them had a taser out. "What the?!"

"Vronika Sinister, you are hereby under arrest for refusing to see Dr. Marcel." One of them said. Vronika groans.

"Oh my god! I don't need to see him, and what gives you the rights to tell me what to do?!"

"You are not well, you are disobedient, you are a brat, you must be healed!"

"I don't need to be healed! 8ack the hell off!" Four jumps on her as she was restrained, the taser-wielding doll goes up to her and shocks her into unconsciousness. A while later, Vronika finds herself strapped in a chair with her head immobilized from movement. Dr. Marcel comes in along with a Harvey Doll. "Ah finally awake, Miss Sinister?" He said, smiling. "Sorry about having to shock you like that, but it was the only way."

"Screw you, old man! Where the hell am I?!"

"My office, where else. You weren't a very good listener, so I had to bring you here by force."

Vronika tried to struggle out, but couldn't. "Grrr! Once I free myself, me and my 8rother are going 8ack home and report force mind control in this place!"

"I'm afraid that will never happen." He then smirked evilly. "You see...Sometimes being a hero can sometimes cost a lot of lives. Like if you pretended to be the Hulk, you'd either get seriously hurt or a broken bone. Sword fighting can really make people lose their heads. Violence can never be solved, except of course hypnosis. Your parents, they wanted you and your brother to be happy so that's what I'll give to not only you but to them: well-behaved teens without the worries of violence or arguments or at least...the fighting."

"8ut we fight to prot8ct the good, plus kids are gonna get hurt anyway! Even if they get a few bruises, scratches, or broken bones; they will still have fun once their wounds are licked off or walked it off!"

"SILENCE! I've had enough of hearing that! Fun is a dangerous thing to do!"

"NO IT ISN'T! You're just a crazy man who is too stricted on everything around here!"

"I've had enough with you miss" He then picks up the doll. "Now then...It's time for your treatment..."

"NO!" Two Harvey Dolls get on her chair and forces her to look at the doll as it starts hypnotizing her.

Krimbat, meanwhile, goes up to Cabin 5. He can see the little girl from before looking at him and waving. He inhales and exhales, knocking the door.

"It's him! I told you he'd come!" the little girl's voice could be heard inside.

"Well excuse me! I thought he wasn't and that that creepy doctor would get him!" Another voice shouted, sounding like a boy's voice.

"Hey, can I come in?" Krimbat asked.

"Oh yeah, sorry!" The door opens and a green snake tail grabs him and pulls him in, making him fall face first to the floor.

"Craig!"

"Sorry!"

"Owww..." Krimbat groaned as he rolled on his back. He looks up and sees few more people. One is a young man with black hair, white shirt, and black shorts. Standing beside him is a green snake. There was also two Parakoopas, Goombas, a Megapon, and a female Filly.

"You think he might be our only hope to take back our camp, Louise?" The indian-american boy asked.

"Of course, Sanjay. Why did you think I said that these two might be our only hope?"

"Because you're craaaaazy!" The snake shouted.

"Can it, Craig!"

"Excuse me!" Krimbat shouted. "What the hell is going on and who are you guys, and where is the boss?!"

"Oh sorry, I'm Louise. I'm the boss around here, sorry." She then points to the boy and snake. "That guy is Sanjay and his pet Craig."

"I'm not a pet!" Craig shouted.

"the two turtles are Trooper and Parry, the Goombas are Goomber and Groomba, the pon is Sirius and the filly is Sand Trots."

"So you all are the rebels that Toad warned me about..." Krimbat said, getting up.

"you got that right!" Craig said. "That guy used to be with us, but those creepy dolls manage to grab him and did some weird hocus pocus on his head!"

"He's right." Sanjay said. "Plus this place wasn't always like this."

"It wasn't?" Krimbat asked.

"I heard that there used to be a friendly guy that ran this camp, except it wasn't called 'Camp Wannabehave' it was called 'Camp Goodmornin'."

"...Why the hell was it called that?!"

"Let him finish!" Louise shouted.

Sanjay continued. "The camp leader was named Uncle Grandpa. He used to run this place, it was also home for kids who wanted to become heroes too. Even if there was some disagreements and fighting in vain, he would tell them that we should all share and use fighting only to protect ourselves. Of course that all changed when HE came around. Dr. Marcel came and forced Uncle Grandpa out of the Camp Grounds forever...And now this place has been run down with nothing but strict rules and forcing kids to be well-behaved and obedient."

"But there's a loophole that the Doctor hasn't fixed yet!" Craig said. "He still has the contract, if that is destroyed then this camo belongs to Uncle Grandpa again!"

"But we can't do it alone." Groomba said. "Most of us tried to take it, but the Harvey Dolls...there were too many..."

"Parry and I even tried once too." Trooper said, crying. "I don't want to be a lousy too-obedient koopa!"

"Yeah, we like to have fun too!" Dust Trot said. "So what if we get hurt or whatever, that still won't stop us from having fun!"

"Uhh...you sure?" Sirius said, pointing out the window. They all look outside and see Vronika with about 15 Harvey Dolls with her.

"Oh crap! He got my sister!" Krimbat gasped.

"Oh snap!" Goomber shouted. "What are we going to do?!"

"How should I know?!" Sanjay shouted. "We're doom, man! DOOOOOM!"

"I got an idea!" Louise exclaimed. "We shout for Uncle Grandpa."

"But Louise, he's been exiled! Remember?!"

"It's worth a shot!" Uncle Grandpa, Uncle Grandpa, Uncle Grandpa! Uncle Grandpa, Uncle Grandpa, Uncle Grandpa!" Everyone looked at each other and shrugs, they then started shouting "Uncle Grandpa" over and over and over again as the Harvey Dolls attacked their Cabin. When hope seemed lost for them, a van crashes through the wall behind them and the door is open for them. Without any haste, the kids rushes inside and the door slams behind them as the Harvey Dolls ram into the door.

"Hang on kids!" Someone shouts from the drivers seat as the van takes off to the sky. Krimbat looked out the window and saw his sister watching the van take off.

"Sis..." Krimbat moved away from the window and fell to the floor. "This is my fault..." He then look at the others. "So...are we alright now?"

"Yeah, we're cool." Craig said. "Everyone's here."

"Good Mornin'!" Someone shouted to them. Everyone looked and saw an old guy with a dark orange mustache, white shirt, black pants, and a red belly bag on him.

"OH MY GOD, IT'S UNCLE GRANDPA!" Louise shouted.

"the one and only kid." Uncle Grandpa said. "It was a good idea saying my name just like that Beetlejuice guy. Me and him were school buddies back in the day." He shows himself and Beetlejuice at Crystal Lake with Jason. "We took a vacation in Crystal Lake once, boy did that guy love giving teens their own medicine."

"Don't you mean murdering them?" Parry asked.

"Yup." He then puts the photo away in his belly bag.

"Oh yeah!" Sirius said, pointing at Krimbat. "Uncle Grandpa, we forgot to tell you that this guy here might help us take back the camp."

"Oh really?" He goes up to Krimbat and looks at him. "Hmmmmm…Yup he's got the stuffs for it!"

"Really?" Sanjay asked.

"Yeah, he has those...uhm...Mind Control powers."

"Well my mother is good with it, all I had to do is just think of someone to use like a pupp8t and…" He focuses on Sanjay, Mind Controlling him.

"Look at me! I'm a pretty princess! I like Barbie dolls and My Little Pony!" Sanjay said out of his own will. Krimbat stopped controlling him as everyone laughed. "What?!"

"dude, that was funny!" Craig said, laughing.

"Oh...my goomba guts!" Goomber laughed.

"That's pretty funny kid." Uncle Grandpa said. "That could be good use to save the camp that doctor took from me."

Krimbat then looked down. "8ut...my sis….she's 8een…."

"Brainwashed? Uh...duh!" Louise said. "That's what I've been trying to tell you!"

"Give him a break, Louise!" Dirt Trot shouted. "He and his sister didn't know about it!"

"Okay okay, let's all settle down and think this through." Uncle Grandpa said. "Now...All we need to do is…" He begins to whisper something to them. "Got it kids?"

"...I have a question." Trooper said. "Why is this seem such a good idea again?"

"...Because it'll save the camp."

"ohhhhh…."

"and here, you'll need these as well." Uncle Grandpa gives each of the kids helmets.

"What the heck are these?" Groomba asked.

"It helps protect you from mind control. Now then...Let's get dangerous!"

"...Uhm...that's a quote from Darkwing Duck." Krimbat muttered.

So they put their plan into action. First, they start by distracting the Harvey Doll guards around. Either by netting them, pit fall traps, or just other plain silliness they had to get them. After gathering all the dolls they bring them back to Uncle Grandpa.

"All right Uncle Grandpa, now what?" Sirius asked.

"Leave it to me, kid." Uncle Grandpa said. "I know exactly what to do with them."

"Are you going to burn them?" Sanjay asked. "Inflate them til they explode? Send them flying in firework rockets?!"

"...sounds cool but no."

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Everyone turned and saw Vronika holding a blue sword at them. "You all are under arrest for disobeying the rules and for taking away the Harvey Dolls. You all need to be treated by Dr. Marcel right now!"

"Oh crud!" Parry yelped.

"Vronika!" Krimbat shouted, getting in front of everyone to protect them. "Please snap out of it! This isn't you!"

"Step aside, little brother! You'll get your treatment next once I apprehend these disobedient kids and kick the old guy out of here!"

"8ut don't you see what that doctor has done to you?! He thinks solving our pro8lems by 8ehaving and doing less fun would do us good and do less fighting! If we don't fight, then how are we going to save ourselves if someone comes and ro8s something from me or you and we can't use violence 8ecause it's wrong!? What if our friends somehow got seriously hurt and we can't help them 8ecause we were forced not to 8e involved? Okay yes, I've 8een a 8ad twin 8rother and I regr8 it 8ig time!" He then looks down. "Si8lings fight time and time again, that's life...And when you were in trou8le...I failed to prot8ct you...and….I'm sorry…."

The kids started crying along with Uncle Grandpa who shared tissues with them. The speech suddenly coax Vronika's hypnosis state out of her and she fell to the floor holding her head. She then looked up at Krimbat and said "Krim8at…?"

"Vronika!" Krimbat rushes to her and hugs her. "You're 8ack!"

"Y-Yeah….What happen though? I remem8er waking up in Dr. Marcel's office and then...nothing…"

"He 8rainwashed you, but with my lame speech I've manage to snap you 8ack to normal. Look...I'm sorry for arguing with you and keep taking your stuff without permission…"

"I'm sorry too." She gets up and glares at Dr. Marcel's cabin. "Now let's finish this once and for all!"

"Yeah!"

The two siblings walked towards Dr. Marcel's office and enters. Dr. Marcel had his back turned to the two but he knew they were there. "So...have you two come to see me so I could heal you?"

"It's over Dr. Marcel." Krimbat said, glaring. "Your reign of forcing children into force obediency is going to stop!"

"And I'm gonna give you such a pay8ack for hypnotizing me too!" Vronika growled.

"But you two are sick, you're too bratty." Dr. Marcel explained, turning to them. "Plus if this keeps up, you two will never be able to speak to each other again because you keep fighting and bickering."

"It's true, we fight all the time." Krimbat said, looking at Vronika.

"But there's one thing you forgot, Doc." Vronika rests her hand on her brother's shoulder. "I have learn something after I was snapped out of my trance. Si8lings will always fight no matter what the damage is. It may8e either small things or large, but no matter what the pro8lems might hit in our face we will always love each other. And the first thing me and him are gonna do is 8eat the living crap out of you!"

"...I see, well before you do that, I got something to tell you two." Marcel said. He then placed his hand on his head and pulls it off to reveal…..

"WHAT THE HELL?!" the two sibling shouted.

"You guys passed!" The Dr. Marcel was Uncle Grandpa all along.

"U-Uncle G-Grandpa?! Y-You w-were…" Krimbat stuttered.

"Yup, I was Dr. Marcel all along. Quite a twisted ending huh?"

"...WOW, he sure got us fooled." Vronika said, giggling.

The councillor comes in. "Your parents asked us for this so we've been planning this for a while." The Councillor removes his mask as well to reveal Luigi. "and sorry about punching you back there, Krimbat."

"Nah, it's okay. We're good." Krimbat laughed. A Harvey Doll walks up to them. "But what about these?"

"They're just Mario Dolls dressed in little bunny costumes." Luigi picks one of them up and removes the rabbit clothing to reveal a mini mario clockwork doll.

"Were the kids in it too?" Vronika asked.

"Yup, every single camper here." Uncle Grandpa said.

the two looked at each other and laughed. "My god, we are such idiots!"

"I know right?!" Krimbat laughed.

"Well you did pretty well, 8ro. Thanks." The two hugged each other.

"Anyway, I'm starving. All this work has made me hungry."

"Me too."

"Don't worry, Giant Realistic Flying Tiger probably has the grub ready in the cafeteria." Uncle Grandpa said, peeking outside. "HEY GIANT REALISTIC FLYING TIGER! HOW IS THE FOOD?!" A roar is head. "OKAY WE'LL BE RIGHT OVER!"

Jess: So they went off to each dinner, Vronika and Krimbat met newfound friends and the siblings learned the lesson about sibling fights. Of course, soon the siblings will learn there WAS a Dr. Marcel once but he passed away due to some unknown child he was trying to treat killed him so she could have her own choice. And no it wasn't Vronika, it was some blonde pigtail braided girl...what was her name again? Lilly? Oh right Lilly! Well that's the first chapter of the Treehouse of Horror Unity Hearts Style everyone :) be sure to catch the next one!

Dr. Marcel and Harvey Dolls are from Edna and Harvey Series

Uncle Grandpa is from the Cartoon Network Series Uncle Grandpa

Louise is from Bob's Burgers

Sanjay and Craig are from Sanjay and Craig

Vriska is from Homestuck

Lavitz is from Legend of Dragoon

Luigi is from the Mario Series

All these characters are not mine, the rest are mine. - if I missed someone lemme know -


End file.
